


Wedgie Fiction

by Totalchaos63



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Persona 3 References, Persona 4 References, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalchaos63/pseuds/Totalchaos63
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Reader, Yuuki Makoto/Yamagishi Fuuka





	Wedgie Fiction

Sitting in the lobby of the famous local Amagi Inn, you awaited the company of your friend and the Inn’s next owner, Yukiko Amagi. Ever since the two of you met at Yasogami High, you hit it off right off the bat. The two of you had been talking for what felt like years you’d known each other, but in reality, you only have known her for a few months. Earlier today, she invited you over to stay the night at her place, free of charge. However, tonight was a special night, as this night, not only were you spending your time in a comfortable, well cared for inn, but you were finally able to be alone with your friend, away from the caring, but sometimes unwanted Chie Satonaka, a childhood friend of hers. She wasn’t a bad friend by any means, she had always been by Yukiko’s side before, so it made sense that she’d stay relatively the same. But that was the problem: you never got to be alone with Yukiko since Chie was always there, so thanks to her invite, you two finally got some time to talk individually for a whole night.

“H-Hi. Welcome to the Amagi Inn, I hope you weren’t waiting too long, there was a persistent guest and I only just now got my work handled by the others here.” A pink-donned figure called out from down the hall. It was Yukiko, and she looked exhausted.

You show a smile of appreciation for her consideration and her face loses a bit of its strain as it aims to replicate your same level of happiness to see her.

“I’m presuming it wouldn’t be very fun to just sit out in the lobby and talk all night, and it might be a tad bit late for the hot springs, so why don’t we go to my room?” She gestured for you to follow, so you grabbed your belongings and proceeded to follow the young innkeeper.

  
Walking down the hallway, you take in the sights of just how well maintained the place really is. The floor seems spotless, paintings and murals around seemed recently cleaned, and just how all the passing innkeepers looked, with spotless attire and all, you felt like you were getting a taste of the high life, but at the same time felt a little guilty, since you were essentially getting to the stay the night for free while others pay large sums of the money for the greatest quality rooms and service. Your thoughts were finally wrapped up by the time you reached her room.

Yukiko opened the door and welcomed you inside. It was a very traditional room, and there wasn’t much expensive or exotic furniture as you expected, due to the popularity of the place she helps run. It was basic and not unnecessarily filled with things you wouldn’t expect a highschool girl to have. She wanted what she needed, and you could respect that. She motioned you down to the table in the center of the room.

“So… what do you want to do?” She awkwardly stated. It was clear she wasn’t used to having another person in her room other than Chie, and nonetheless a boy.  
You offered her to let her gather herself and make herself comfortable before even worrying about your own needs, which puzzled her a bit, but after some consideration, she realized she wouldn’t be at her best with her limited movement of her courteous and lovely kimono, so she requested you to leave the room momentarily while she changed into much more comfortable clothing.

After standing outside for about five minutes, she lets you know that you are welcome back inside. She had chosen to just change to her Yasogami uniform, just without the leggings to feel some of the cold air that night, and her traditional headband. Yukiko looked a lot more composed and less agitated and stiff, and she thanks you for waiting and thinking about her. Following up on her question earlier, you reach into your bag of belongings, rummaging through to find a pack of cards and offer to play and just chat for a while, which seemed to fly with her just fine.

A few games in, the two of you were in a lively conversation that felt much better than the awkward silence felt a while ago. You had managed to learn so much more about Yukiko than you thought since she wasn’t too worried about Chie’s teasing or just anyone else hearing her and her troubles and many things that go on in her life. She mentioned she was learning to cook, and you were genuinely interested in helping her, even offering to taste test some of her meals should she need an opinion. It was rather odd that she mentioned that the cooks and other innkeepers would decline helping her though, plus, how bad could a beginner really mess up food?

Eventually, the two of you became tired, having ditched the cards a while ago, you just resorted to plain talking and discussing, which was rather fulfilling for the both of you. Your perspective changed a lot on the jet black-haired girl after hearing the many struggles she worries about, taking over the inn, being a good senpai to her other lower grade friends, and overall just preparing to become an adult in general. She had a bit on her plate, and she seemed relieved to have someone listen to her.  
About an hour later, the both of you were beginning to unwind to prepare to sleep. Yukiko seemed to not really worry about being too unladylike at the current moment, not even taking time to change into sleepwear, she set out some blankets and prepared a spot for you on the other side of the room. It seemed the drowsiness was getting to her, because she was forgetting certain things around her room and went back and forth sorting things out.

One thing that caught your attention while she traveled all over her room though, something you thought was just a bit of your own sleepiness taking its toll on you now as well. But after a while and its consistency, there was no denying what you saw was actually there. You had an idea of what you were seeing, but weren’t too sure exactly. However, when she finally gathered all of your sleeping essentials on the ground and went to set them up, your suspicions were proven true.

“Ok, now which side is the longer one?” Yukiko was talking to herself setting up the blanket for the makeshift bed.

Yukiko was too occupied with her duty to prepare your sleep accommodations or too tired, or even both, to notice that a certain lacey material was beginning to rise a bit over the back of her skirt. The fact that it was a pink color did not help it stand out less. The way it creeped out of her skirt and the angle it sat it acted almost as if it was taunting you. However, staring at honestly a pretty hot sight of a beautiful girl working to prepare you a sleeping location and seeing a garment that wasn’t meant for your eyes was quite the treat, and you couldn’t help but indulge in a little bit of staring.  
It was only when she went on all fours to reach the opposite side of the sleeping arrangement did a mischievous idea make its way into your head. You thought it over in your head, contemplating whether this was a good idea or not, but before you could decide, you saw your window of opportunity starting to close, and instinctively chose to take your chance.

You approached your classmate and sneakily wrapped your fingers around the lacey pink material, feeling the fabric on your fingertips and how comfortable they must feel...for now. Yukiko didn’t seem to notice just yet, so she just finished up the last of the preparations before noticing that you had made your way closer to her, only by the time the girl had noticed, it was too late for her to figure out what was going on.

The fingers around the innkeeper's waist curled and formed a fist, as you jerked up the decorative fabric upwards, revealing a matching colored pink fabric below the waistband. The panties had now escaped the lightless prison of the young heir to the inn’s skirt, and were quite resilient to the tugging strengths that you had dished out.

“K-KIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!” Yukiko squealed. You noticed as you stretched the girl’s underwear up further, the the lacey waistband was actually a cute but also mature floral design all the way around, but it was hard to call this pair “mature” when it was fully pink and donned with flower stems and petal designs on the fabric itself, which was now distorted thanks to the wedgie the poor girl was receiving. “Wh-what are you doing?!” Yukiko called out, it seemed she wasn’t familiar with what exactly is happening with her, but whatever it was, she wasn’t a fan of it.

You took into consideration how long it took her to take in what was happening and her current level of knowledge about it. After giving it a second or two, you had the genius idea of telling her that you read it was an American nightly ritual performed before one prepares to sleep. If she had even the smallest bit of knowledge about what she was experiencing, she’d be able discredit that statement and call you out for being a little troublemaker and pervert, but to your surprise, she believed it.

“R-Reall-Yowch! Really?” The black haired woman responded, quite curious actually. Although she wasn’t really the biggest on the feeling of having her panties rammed up her adequate bum, she had to admit that if it was an American custom, she was a bit interested. Perhaps it would help her make her American guests feel more relaxed and at home if she had learned their customs such as this… even if it cost her a bit of her dignity…

You jokingly mentioned that there were multiple variations of such a nightly activity, and that she was partaking in the basic one. Yukiko ponders for a second, a face that you couldn’t see filled with genuine curiosity and interest in what she was a part of. You almost released the beautiful undies of the young woman upon hearing a very bizarre question.

“Would you… mind showing me those… other variations?” She inquired, her voice was embarrassed, but the genuine interest was easily able to be picked up. She wanted to learn, and you had no problem being the teacher of all things panty-pulling.

You once again reaffirmed she was receiving a basic version of the American custom, called simply a ‘wedgie’.  
“A w-nghhhh-wedgie?” She questioned, trying her best to listen while still receiving a large amount of burning sensations in her posterior.

Not wasting time to answer her question, you began heaving upwards, starting to stretch the fabric as you aimed to show her the other variations of the ‘American ritual’. Whilst still pulling, you requested that she stand up, and after a wince since she was still having her cute undies riding her crack, she stood upwards and still. Soon, you reached your first milestone with her leg holes near her upper back. You instructed her to wrap the leg holes around her arms and place them on her shoulders like suspenders. She was taken a bit aback by her involvement now, but she did as requested, and was now locked in a shoulder wedgie, which you helped identify to her.

“It’s not really-hnggggh- better than the original, but at least it-hooo- it’s less strain on my backside.” The innkeeper managed to get out. She walks around a bit, her face strained as she does so, until you tell her to come back and undo her wedgie, providing temporary relief to her crotch and bottom.

You were determined to show Yukiko just what she asked, and got back to work stretching the panties up her backside by grabbing the waistband again, this time made easier by the previous effort put in, and thanks to that leverage, you were able to make the butt of her panties reach above her head. You couldn’t wait, and pushed the panties forward onto and over her head. The panties still showed a little more potential, so you gripped further until the panties covered her forehead, then blinded her eyes with pink, then captured her nose to smell her own posterior, and finally muffled her squeaks and squeals and other noises as the waistband was secured around her chin. Afterwards, you introduced her to the ‘atomic wedgie’.

Silence and minimal movement made their presence known as Yukiko deals with the shock of having her senses violated by what originally was covering her butt, but that euphoric silence while ogling the young innkeeper was soon broken as a muffled request came from her.

“Can I take thish off my fashe?” Yukiko embarrassingly asked, clearly not a fan anymore of learning these new variations of the ‘American practice’. Little did she know you had one more to show her, and you were giddy to finally try it.

You let her remove the panties from her head and they snapped back to her butt, making her squeak as it did. You told her there was one more to try out, and she sighed in relief as she heard it, blissfully ignorant of what you had in mind. With how stretched her cute and mature panties were, you searched the room and located just what you were looking for and grin overtook your face once more. You dragged Yukiko by her panties over to her door and then pulled.

Hard.

She let out more adorable sounds as the fabric assaulted her ass again, until she was beginning to gain a faint idea of what was going on. Soon, you managed to pull her up off the ground by her panties, and the plan became all too realized. You pulled her higher and higher until you finally reached the height you desired: Next to the hook.

Swiftly, you placed the waistband over the ball hook on her door, and watched you released the panties. Yukiko immediately felt the power of gravity overpower her as her panties were caught so high up, but pulled Yukiko so far down.

“yyyOOOOWWW!” She shouted, the panties invading harder than any previous wedgies she had gotten, and worst of all, SHE could make it worse by moving, making any attempt of alleviating the pain or finding an escape leave her mind as she forced herself to stay still and subject herself to her own butt torture. You welcomed her to the final wedgie: the self evident ‘hanging wedgie’.

“I have to say, American culture is a lot weirder-hnngggh- than I would’ve anticipated. They do this before sleeping? It’s so… -eeep!- yeah, painful…”  
You explained that cultures are a lot different than they may seem in certain aspects, and that you were honestly thankful you could ‘teach her’ it. To her, this seemed to be the end of the butt-flossing tour of America, but she would be dead wrong.

“So, when will you...let me down perhaps?” The raven haired girl asked. You responded with that she has not completed the wedgie fully, and must wait until either her panties rip, stretch out enough to let herself down, or by morning, and it unsurprisingly left her mouth gaping wide as she stared at her panties; minimal damage besides the stretching they’ve endured this embarrassing night. “Are you -ugnnnn- sure I can’t just go to bed regularly without the American touch? My backside is… not feeling the best…” You responded with another “negative”. You were determined to keep her there, and there was only those 3 ways down, leaving you in a situation where you had a full view of the girl, pink lace panties out of her skirt, hanging on a coat hook on a door.

Yukiko ultimately accepted her fate, and prepared to be suspended in the air by her underwear for a while. You however, set up the rest of your bed, and promptly set yourself up for a good night’s rest after exerting your energy in the panty pulling activities of the night. Yukiko fell asleep eventually, and it was a rather adorable and attractive sight: seeing an attractive young woman hanging by her undies, and nonetheless asleep, dealing with the pain in her butt. You were gonna have to accept that this was your only chance to see her like this, and soaked it all in.

You were gonna remember this for a long, long time.


End file.
